Lost in the Darkness
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Seras feels completely useless after losing a small battle with Alexander Anderson so decides to change. As Seras begins drinking her blood and sleeping in her coffin her darkness grows. She can't help but the thrill of the chase as she hunts her victims. She can't help but enjoy their shrill of pain as she tears through them. What is Seras becoming? The thing she always feared?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from mya4snape. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**mya4snape ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Seras' POV)**

I panted as I ran through the dark building. Blood poured from between my fingers where I cupped my side. Blood tears streamed down my face as I continued to run. I screamed when more silver bayonets were imbedded into my back. I arched my back and fell face down. Blood leaked out of my mouth and trailed down to my chin. I raised my head weakly and looked for any source of protection. I heard heavy footsteps on creaky floorboards. I whimpered and glanced back at the man that I feared the most in the world, Father Alexander Anderson. He grinned as more bayonets appeared out of nowhere. He chuckled as he got closer. I was unable to call for my Master because of the damn spiritual barriers the Priest put up.

"Perhaps now you would like to tell me where your damned Sire is, Draculina?" He asked, I glared up at him.

"Never," I growled and spat my blood out of my mouth. The glob of bloody saliva landed on his boot. He looked down at it and fixed his glasses.

"Shame. You could have lived a few seconds longer." He spoke, he then raised his bayonets. I ducked, whimpering as he cried out like a madman. I then felt extreme pain and everything became black.

...

**Three Days Later**

My body ached in different places. My side ached, my throat ached and had a slight burn to it, my back ached, and my stomach. But other than the pain, I felt really warm and...peaceful. This couldn't be death. I stirred a little with a small groan. I cracked open my eyes to see blinding lights. I blinked a few times and shifted my head so I wasn't looking straight into the light. Everything was so blurry, all noises sounded so far though I could tell that it was near. The next blurry thing I saw was something red. I stared at it for a long minute, trying to figure out what it was. I lolled my head back and reclosed my eyes. Where was I? What happened? I raised a hand but it didn't get far. I opened my eyes again and looked at my hand to see that I was connected to an I.V. I looked up to see that the I.V. was connected to a blood pack that was half empty. I stared at the blood pack as I lowered my hand. I blinked again and my eyes flickered back to the red object. I was surprised to find Alucard sitting beside me. He was leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed and he stared at me nonchalantly.

"Master," I whispered, Alucard stared at me for another few seconds and then slipped his orange lensed glasses on. He rose to his full height and left the room. I stared after him, wondering why he left. Did I do something? I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow. I somehow disappointed him again. My eyes skimmed the room and I came to realize that I was in the Hospital Wing. How long have I been here?...Wait, why wasn't I dead?! Did Father Alexander miss? Or did somebody save me? I looked back at the door. Did Alucard save me? Is that why he was upset? Because he had to save me _again_? I looked away from the door and looked off to the side. Master has been having to save me an awful lot lately. And he wouldn't have to if I was...the vampire he wanted me to be. If I started drinking my blood and training properly. If only I could be the vampire he wanted me to be. I heard someone walk into the room. My head snapped to the side to see Sir Integra and Walter enter. "Sir Integra," I whispered and sat up a bit.

"At ease, Agent Victoria." Sir Integra ordered as she raised a hand with a small smirk. I calmed down a little and waited to see what she had to say. She held her hands behind her back and stared back at me.

"What happened?" I asked when she didn't say anything. She arched a brow at me.

"You don't remember?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No, I remember meeting Father Anderson...But I mean...why am I still alive?" I asked her.

"Alucard got there in time, he...took care of the priest." Sir Integra told me, my eyes then became wide.

"Took care of him?" I repeated. "But...I thought Alucard was unable..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He was able to put a stop to Father Anderson. He's gone, Miss. Victoria." She said, I stared at the bed sheets. Stunned by this information. The one I feared the most was dead...gone forever and my Sire was the one who killed him. Was he holding back before? Or just playing around with the priest? "Are you alright, Police Girl?" I looked back up at the Hellsing and nodded my head. Walter walked over and checked the bandages around my neck and waist.

"The bleeding has slowed." He told Sir Integra, she nodded her head.

"You'll probably be here for another night. Tomorrow you shall return to your room." She said. "You won't be going on any missions until you're fully healed." I clucked my tongue.

"But Sir," I whined, she gave me a stern look. I winced, I knew she hated whining or complaining. "Yes, Sir." I whispered, looking away from her.

"Good day, Miss. Victoria." She replied and left with Walter following after her. I sighed and rested my head against my pillow again. I just wanted to get out of here and be back in my bed. I'll probably be able to rest easier if I was back in my room. I shifted my head and closed my eyes, searching for sleep.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I walked down the corridor, thoroughly pissed with myself as I remembered the pain on Seras' face. It was frozen like that for the last several days until she finally awoken. I closed my eyes a second, letting my senses lead me down the corridor. All I could think about was the way she shifted every time Walter or I changed her bandages. She had lost so much blood...She had nearly died and it was my fault. I stopped in the middle of the corridor, my fists clenched and my teeth gritted. At the moment all I could feel was...guilt. So much of it. Why did I feel so guilty? Was it because I couldn't save Seras in time? Because I was too late to save her? Yes, that was it. I replayed that night over and over again in my head.

* * *

**Flashback- Three Days Ago**

**(Alucard's POV)**

I could feel that my Childe was near but she was so weak. Sir Integra had sent me out to find her. Seras was gone for hours and the solo mission should have only taken an hour in the least. I walked down the dark corridor, my light steps making the floorboards creek very little. Something felt off. I looked around curiously, wondering what presence I was sensing. I looked over at nearby window and stared at it for a few long seconds. I then smelled blood. I snapped my head to the side and inhaled deeply. There was so much blood...it was...Seras' blood! I raced down the corridor, searching for my injured fledgling. Our bond was so weak, but I was unable to contact her. Why? Was she blocking me? Or was it something else? I then heard mad cackling. I gasped lowly and stopped in my tracks...I couldn't feel Seras. Who was here with my Childe? Who was cackling? I growled lowly, beyond furious with the man who had harmed my little Police Girl. I pulled out my Casull and my Jackal and walked the rest of the way down the corridor. I entered a small storage room and found Father Alexander Anderson standing over a limp body. I looked closer to see that it was Seras, a silver bayonet imbedded in her back right over her heart. My demon growled out in fury and my eyes glowed a dark crimson as I glared at the priest's back. He dared hurt what was mine?! I bared my fangs and the priest froze.

"Well, that didn't take you long." He said through chuckles and faced me. Light gleamed off his glasses as he grinned at me. But this time I was in no playing mood. "Your little abomination put up quite a fight, she was a pistol."

"Silence!" I roared, my demon pounding against my skull. We both wanted our revenge. He chuckled when seeing how angry I was and took a few steps towards me. Bayonets appeared out of nowhere and he gripped the handles tightly.

"Your protestant whore isn't here to stop us this time." He said, referring to Sir Integra.

"No," I growled lowly and then fired my Jackal. The bullet ripped through his leg, tearing it off completely. The priest grunted and nearly fell but was able to balance himself on his one leg. He glared at me, his teeth gritted. I fired again, blowing off his other leg. He fell backwards on top of Seras, burying the bayonet farther into her. I heard a very light choking sound come from her and my eyes became wide. I smiled softly at the girl, pleased to hear that she was still alive. My little Seras Victoria was a fighter, and she always will be. I looked back down at the priest who grunted in fury, not understanding why he wasn't able to regenerate. He threw one of his bayonets at me but I simply moved out of the way. Five more appeared and he threw them my way. But I used my vampiric speed to run past each one until I was finally standing before him. He growled and stabbed one of my legs with his bayonet but the pain went unnoticed. I raised my gun, aiming it at his head. Anderson huffed out of breath as he leaned back more on top of Seras and grinned up at me.

"Well, it seems I have underestimated your weapons." He muttered, my glare intensified as I stared down at him.

"It seems you have, Judas Priest." I spoke and then fired my gun. He fell backwards with a giant hole in his head. I kicked the body off of Seras and kneeled beside her. I looked down upon her sweet face but only saw pain there. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up off the ground. I gripped the handle of the bayonet and pulled it out of her heart. She grunted and heaved over in my grasp, some blood dripping out of her mouth. I pulled the rest of the bayonets out and threw them to the side. She curled up more against me. Trembling and crying softly, blood poured out of her wounds. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and buried my nose in her soft hair. "Such a stubborn fledgling." I whispered to her, stroking her blonde locks as I held her. "You need not worry, Seras, I'm here." I whispered soothingly and kissed her temple. I cradled her in my arms as I rose to my feet. I stared down at her wounds, knowing that she couldn't heal by herself. She'll need medical attention and fast. I quickly materialized to the Hellsing manor, hoping that someone could help my young bride.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I reopened my eyes and turned on my heel. I needed to see Seras again. I needed to know that she was alright. I just had to see. I entered the infirmary and found her lying in bed, unconscious once more. I smirked at her, happy to see that she was alright. I looked over at the blood pack to see that it was nearly gone. I walked over and grabbed a fresh blood pack. I unattached her I.V from the old one and hooked it up to the new one. I then fixed the setting so she wasn't getting as much of it. I looked down at her wounds, seeing that most of them had healed. I sighed and pulled down her top a little. I stared in between her breasts at her wound where Anderson got her heart with the bayonet. I still didn't understand how she was still alive. The bayonet should have killed her. I fixed her shirt and stroked her cheek with the back of my finger. I then sat back down in my chair. I haven't left her side in the last three days. It was literally impossible. I was afraid something would happen if I left her. I was afraid that she would bleed out if I wasn't here to save or protect her. For the last few days I have been her shield. I didn't let anybody near her unless it was necessary. I practically threw the doctor through the wall when he hurt my little Seras. I snickered at the thought as I remembered back.

* * *

**Flashback- Three Days Ago**

**(Alucard's POV)**

"She's going to need some blood." The doctor said as he checked Seras' wounds. Walter was already there, trying to help the doctor as I stood nearby observing everything and worrying about Seras. Walter handed the I.V. to the doctor. He reached down with the needle and injected into her skin. Immediately Seras' demon awoken from lack of blood and hissed in pain. She tried clawing at the doctor. Without even thinking I grabbed the doctor by his coat and threw him across the room. He hit the wall hard and fell unconscious. Seras squirmed around in her bed, hissing at the needle that was imbedded in her skin. I quickly was beside her and took the needle out to see that it was silver. She calmed down and her demon fell into unconsciousness. I threw the damn needle down and growled lowly, glaring at the doctor.

"The bloody fool," I growled.

"Brilliant idea knocking the doctor unconscious, Alucard." Walter grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Now we have to attend to her. Just get me another needle." He ordered, I snarled to myself and walked over to the medical stand looking for a needle that won't harm her. "Just bring me a bloody needle!" He barked. "She's going to have to deal with it." I sighed and picked up a needle, I brought it back to Walter who glared up at me.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

I snickered at the memory and leaned back in my chair as I continued to watch Seras intently. After trying to get another needle in her she nearly escaped and we had to strap her down. How she was able to get up and move around with those wounds was beyond me. But once the needle was in place and she started to get her blood, we were able to dress her wounds. The doctor awoke a few minutes after and quietly left the room, not wanting to cross me again. I reached my hand out and took her smaller one. Her hand was cold. I leaned in and cupped my gloved hand over hers, hoping to warm her up a little. She groaned softly and shifted her head so she was looking away from me. I brushed my finger over the back of her hand.

"My sweet Seras," I whispered, staring at her as the guilt came back. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I should have gone with her on the mission. I should have kept a better eye on her or even stayed with her in her mind. I wished that I could have saved her in time. If only I had. She shivered and trying pushing her hand more into my warm grasp. I snickered with a light shake of my head. I rose to my feet and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her but minding her I.V. She sighed in peace and curled up beside me, burying her face in my warm chest. "I'm sorry for not protecting you, my little one." I purred, brushing my lips over temple. "Nothing else will harm you ever again." I promised her.

* * *

**The Next Night**

**(Seras' POV)**

I watched as Walter took out my I.V. and placed a white bandage over the small hole that started bleeding.

"There you are, Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a smile as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks, Walter." I whispered, giving him a small smile.

"Would you like me to assist you to your room?" He asked concerned, I shook my head.

"No, thanks. I'm good." I said, I turned on my heel but before I could leave Walter put out an arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked back up at the butler curiously. He held out a blood pack to me.

"You don't have to drink it right now, but I want it gone before morning." He said with a smirk, I sighed and took the blood pack from him.

"Thanks, Walter." I muttered sarcastically, poking a finger at the pack.

"You're welcome." He replied and left the room before me. I clucked my tongue and left the Hospital Wing. I wandered down the dark corridor, heading to my room. Half of me hoping that I wouldn't run into anybody. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was in pain and just wanted to rest. I grabbed my side where Anderson had stabbed me. There was still a throbbing pain and a small wound that hadn't complete healed. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes skimming the place. When I saw that nobody was around I stuffed my blood pack under my arm and unbuttoned my blouse. I looked at the wound in that was around the middle area of my chest. I sighed when seeing the long slit. I traced a finger over it. Yep, that's definitely going to leave a scar. Just like the last time I met Anderson. I traced a finger over the scar on my neck.

"Bloody bastard," I growled lowly and buttoned up my shirt. I grabbed the blood pack and continued walking down the corridor, hanging my head. I stared down at the blood pack. My thumb pressed into the middle of the pack, the blood parted to the sides. I descended the stairs, my hand brushing over the cold railing. A pain struck through me, I gripped the railing and stopped in my tracks before I could fall down the stairs. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to pass. My demon growled in pain, she was furious and wanted to take over. "No," I whispered and forced myself to keep walking. I took slow steps down the stairs, hoping that Walter won't send me back to the infirmary. I hurried down the rest of the stairs. The butler had like spidey-senses, he always knew when something was wrong. I walked across the foyer and walked down the stairs to the basement. I leaned against the wall for some support. Just a few more steps and then I'll be safe. I reached for my doorknob but then Alucard's door opened. He stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. He crossed his arms and grinned at me. "Master," I whispered, almost surprised to see him. I quickly stood up straighter. I didn't want to look weak in front of him. What would he say if he saw me leaning against the wall weakly? Especially saving my ass once again. He stepped out into the corridor and walked over towards me. I bowed my head to him and looked at the floor. I was still in absolute pain but tried to ignore it.

"What are you doing out of bed, Police Girl?" Alucard asked me, I looked up at him with an arch brow. Wouldn't he want me out of bed and training? Why was my Sire so confusing?

"I just got out of the infirmary." I told him, his grin disappeared.

"Are you still in pain?" He asked as he brushed his hand over my aching side gently. I bit my lower lip and looked back at the floor. Why was he being so...caring? He snickered when hearing my thoughts and then suddenly picked me up. I clung to my Sire's neck with a squeak. He chuckled and phased us through my door. He carried me over to my bed and set me down gently. As he stood up straighter he took my blood pack away from me.

"Master?" I whispered, so confused about his behavior. Alucard sat down beside me and took my hand. I looked up at him, wondering what has gotten into him.

"Seras," He spoke softly. "I should have saved you that night." He whispered as he cupped my cheek. I held my breath, staring at my Sire purely shocked.

"Master...You did save me...I'm alright." I whispered to him, he shook his head and cupped my side.

"You would have been perfectly safe and sound if I had been there." He told me, this time I shook my head.

"But you didn't know he was going to show up. You shouldn't blame yourself." I whispered, cupping my hand over his.

"I have failed you as your Master and your mate." He whispered, my eyes became wide.

"What?" I whispered, not believing the words that just left his mouth. His red orbs looked deeply into my blue orbs. He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"I was planning to take you as mine but then you were injured. I apologize for not being there for you, little one." He whispered, his lips brushing over my forehead as he spoke to me.

"You...want me...as your mate?" I asked in barely a whisper. He snickered and pulled his head back so he looked back down at me.

"You are my Draculina, all I want is you." He purred and embraced me. My head rested against his chest, thinking over what just happened. How long has he planned this? Since Cheddar or recently? Did he truly...want and love me? Did I truly want and love him?...I had always...secretly wanted Alucard but I never thought about falling in love with him.

"Master," I whispered with a small smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**The idea for this storyline came from a challenge prompt from mya4snape. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**mya4snape ~ Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**mya4snape ~ Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Seras' POV)**

**The Next Night**

I stared up at the ceiling of my coffin, last night's events playing over and over again in my head. It was still very hard to believe that Master wanted _me _as his mate. I rubbed my forehead and closed my eyes with a groan. And all these months I thought I was a pain in the ass to my Sire. But it turned out that he adored me. I snickered and swung my legs over the side of my bed, sitting up. I sighed, I was still exhausted. I cupped my side only to feel a slight pain. I clucked my tongue in annoyance and glanced down at my side. I still didn't heal? I rolled my eyes and looked away. _Great. _I thought sarcastically. How would Master think of me if he knew that I wasn't healing properly? I hung my head in disappointment. He wouldn't want a weak Queen...Wait, why did he chose me to be his Queen? I wasn't a strong Draculina like he wanted, I was weak. I was pathetic. Maybe this was a trick...No...I don't think Alucard was pulling my leg. But still, if he found out how weak I really was, what would he say? What would he do? I shook my head and climbed to my feet. Pain shot through my side and down my back. I gritted my teeth and stumbled forward. Before falling face down and colliding with the floor I quickly gripped the side of the table for support. I panted, my heart racing out of fright. That was a close one. My eyes then fell onto the blood bag that Walter gave to me last night. He would also be disappointed when finding out how weak I was. He practically ordered me to drink it last night...But obviously I didn't listen.

What a fool I was. Why don't I ever listen? They were only trying to help me but I was making everything worse! Always getting into trouble and losing fights! I was lousy at healing, advanced combat, and mastering my vampiric skills! My reflexes sucked, my instincts were total shit because I didn't feed, and it felt like my demon was taking over my mind from time to time! Maybe...I _was _wrong. Perhaps Alucard...was right. I won't lose myself when I drink the blood, I will be helping myself. I slip more into insanity every time I refused to feed. So...That's why my demon came out more? I thought this over carefully. I pulled out a chair and seated myself, observing the red liquid. So, if I drink I would be in control of my demon. I picked the bag up, lightly pressing down on it with my thumb. I brought the pack up and sniffed it curiously. All I could smell was the plastic, my senses were so weak. But my instincts kicked in pretty fast and my fangs elongated. I squeaked and ran my tongue over my fangs gently, making sure not to prick myself on my sharp incisors. I closed my mouth, hiding my fangs and pretending they weren't there. Where did this blood come from? Obviously from a human and obviously from a willing person since it was donated blood. But did this person know they were donating their blood to vampires? Was it the soldiers who were donating their blood to us? Well, that would be awfully nice of them but I highly doubt that. Then where did the blood come from?

"Hmn," I hummed, setting the blood bag down in front of me on the table. I drummed my fingers against the wood, resting my chin in my free hand. "Hmn," I hummed again. How did I know that it was from an innocent person? Not everybody is good and pure. This could have been from a rapist or murderer for all I know. Then again, this blood could have came from a child. I poked a finger at the bag. I didn't know where it came from but I couldn't sit here and play with my..._food_ all night. I gulped as I picked the bag back up and raised it to eye level. I bared my fangs, my tongue crept out a little. My eyes turned crimson as I brought the bag closer. My hand trembled. Before I could even brush it against my lips I lowered the bag and groaned. Why can't I do this? It looks just like tomato juice. Maybe if I drank it with a straw it won't be so bad. I grabbed the small straw on the table and poked it into the bag. I once more brought the bag upwards but was still unable to drink it. Damn it, Seras! I growled to myself as I dropped the bag onto the table. I hid my face in my hands, trying to ignore my hunger and the pain in my side and chest. I shook my head and stared at the blood bag from between my fingers. I can't do this. I just can't do it. I sighed and placed my arms on the table. Just then Walter walked in, I glanced over at the butler. He gave me a kind smile and walked the rest of the way over towards me. I smiled up at him, I enjoyed his company. As he neared me he glanced at the blood bag, the smile disappeared from our lips. Oh no, what was he going to say? The butler sighed and looked back at me, his smile returning.

"Good evening, Miss. Victoria. I just came by to see how you were progressing." Walter said, I exhaled through my nose and shrugged my shoulders as I looked away from him.

"I've been better, Walter." I muttered, crossing my arms as I leaned back in my chair.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, arching a brow. I didn't answer, I just stared down at the blood bag. After a few long seconds of silence he cleared his throat and spoke. "I see you haven't touched your blood." I gave a small nod of my head. "Seras, I don't like pushing you, you know that, but I only wish to help. I do not like seeing you _like this_. You look awfully weak." He commented, I slowly looked back at him. "Please, drink the blood. It _will _help you." I licked my lips and glanced back at the bag. I leaned forward in my chair and picked the bag up, fingering it. "It's donated blood. You're not killing a person to get it." He reminded me, I gave another nod of my head. I was still unable to bring the pack to my lips.

"Maybe it will be easier to drink it from a bowl." I muttered mostly to myself, Walter quickly bowed his head.

"Right away," He said rather fast and then he was gone. I blinked stupidly at my door. He was _really _worried about me. He didn't hesitate to go get a bowl for me so I could start eating. My stomach growled, I moaned. I was starving! I haven't eaten for a month! I looked back down at the blood bag. My fangs ached and my throat burned. I purred softly as my crimson eyes glowed darkly. I raised the bag, wanting to feast on the crimson liquid and extinguish my hunger. My eyelids drifted shut and the cool pack met my lips. I moaned softly and bared my fangs. This time I could smell the blood, it was intoxicating. I needed it. My body craved for the sweet nectar. I parted my lips and pierced the bag with my sharp incisors. The blood rushed into my mouth, I gripped the side of the table. My nails elongated and dug into the wood. I hunched over and groaned. My side and chest ached again. It felt like a hot needle was piercing my skin and stitching me up. I heard light chuckling but ignored it. Someone stroked my hair as the pain died down. I sucked up more blood. I could feel myself becoming stronger. Not only physically but mentally. My door opened and someone entered.

"Wha...She's..." The butler muttered.

"Yes," Someone purred, the hand left my head and I then heard footsteps. "Perhaps you should go get more blood before she finishes. She's going to be awfully hungry." Someone sighed and walked off. The chuckling started up again. When the blood stopped coming I cracked open my eyes. Sitting across from me was Alucard, his boots resting on the top of the table. He gave me a toothy grin, his crimson eyes burning into mine. I lowered the empty pack, setting it back down on the table. There was still a burning sensation in my throat, my stomach grumbled. How could I still be hungry? I groaned and hid my face in my arms. I dug my nails into the back of my head. Alucard snickered in amusement and connected his fingers. "Good evening, my dear." He purred. I groaned again, trying _so _hard to ignore my hunger. I wanted to pin someone down. I wanted to bury my fangs into their warm, vulnerable throats. I wanted to...drain them dry. I let out a small cry and shook my head. That's not me! I wouldn't do that!

"Why am I so hungry?" I asked, shaking as I raised my head and looked back over at my Sire. My fangs were past my lower lip. My red irises had eaten up all the white in my eyes.

"You haven't fed." He told me, his smirk gone. "You're very weak. This is your first time tasting blood, so you're going to go into a frenzy. You won't stop feeding until you're strong, healed, and satisfied. Who knows how long that will take." I licked my lips and looked away. I didn't want to feed anymore. "You can't ignore this, Seras. It's too late to go back. You _must _feed or you will fall into insanity and hunt humans." I shuddered and hugged myself, closing my eyes as I cried softly. I can't do this. I can't do this! The door to my bedroom opened. I gasped lowly and quickly looked over to see Walter enter. He had two blood packs and a white bowl. He stared at me worriedly as he walked over. He set the bowl on the table and threw the two blood packs down gently. I gasped again when my demon growled out and my eyes became a darker, more sinful red. Immediately I picked up one of the blood bags and pierced it with my fangs. I sucked up the delicious nectar, purring as I did it. My eyes practically rolled up into the back of my head. I reclosed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, relaxing a little. This time it was amazing. I felt so happy, ecstasy completely washed over me. My insides felt warm and my mind expanded more. But the burning sensation was still there and I was still very hungry. How was that possible?! This was my second blood bag tonight! How many did I have to drink? Can't I just finish this one and then ignore my hunger?...No, Alucard said I would go insane and kill humans if I ignored it now. The small smile disappeared from my lips and I lowered the empty bag. I licked my bloody lips and fangs clean. When I opened my eyes and stared down at the third and last blood bag, I lost myself for a few seconds.

"Drink it, Seras." My Sire ordered who was leaning back in his chair lazily as he watched me. I didn't hesitate and picked it up. I bit into the pack and drank up the blood. Alucard grinned and rose to his full height. "Look at my little Draculina feeding." He purred, sounding very pleased and proud. He walked around the table towards me. He gripped the back of my chair and combed his fingers through my spikey hair. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily through my nose. I felt like I was losing myself again. All I could think about was blood. All I wanted to do was feast. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. _Very_ bad thoughts, Seras. I imagined myself ripping through humans and enjoying it. I imagined tearing their throats out and feasting on their blood. I cringed and dug my nails into my leg, hoping to distract myself with pain. Don't do it, Seras. Don't do it, Seras. Don't do it. Don't do it. I kept muttering to myself. I felt Alucard's warm breath waft over my ear and cheek, disturbing a few locks of my hair. He then kissed my neck gingerly, resting his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly I completely lost myself. I threw down my half empty blood pack and shot up out of my chair. Before either of the two males could react I lunged. I tackled Alucard to the bed, pinning his bigger form to the mattress. I bared my fangs and hissed at him but the elder vampire only cackled in amusement. Walter came forth, panic filling his eyes. I gave a threatening look towards the human, daring him to come closer. He stopped in his tracks, purely shocked by my behavior.

"It's alright, Walter, she just needs to feed." My Sire purred, he cupped my cheek and I looked back at him. He gave me a toothy grin. My Master gripped the back of my neck gently and pulled me down. He brushed his lips over mine with a snicker. Alucard then kissed me hard. I growled warningly and pushed at his chest, pulling out of the kiss with vicious snarls. He chuckled and once more pulled me back down. But this time he shifted his head, baring his neck for me. I gladly accepted the invitation and bared my fangs. I gripped my prey's shoulders so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere and then bit deeply into his throat. His blood was so warm! So much better than the cold blood from the packs! I dug my nails into his shoulders, trying to control myself. I closed my eyes and bit down even harder. Alucard wrapped his arms tightly around me. He forced one of his legs in between mine and gently thrusted his knee against my groin. Small jolts went to my lower stomach and I moaned lowly. He chuckled and caressed my backside.

"Alucard," Walter said in a stern voice. "What in the hell are you doing?! Seras won't be happy when she wakes up from this frenzy!" But Alucard continued to caress me, his knee still lightly thrusting against me.

"What?" He purred. "I'm just pleasuring my little mate."

"Mate?" Walter repeated. "You've chosen Seras? Does she know?"

"I told her last night." He said, stroking my hair again. I hissed lowly and bit down more. "Easy, Seras, or you'll tear out my throat." He chuckled, I loosened my grip just a little.

"How long have you known?" Walter asked, sounding very amused by this information.

"After I turned her." Alucard answered. "I felt a pull towards my Draculina." He said, sounding so evil and malicious. A shiver traveled down my spine and I shuddered. As I drank up more of his blood I slowly came back to my senses. I then realized that I was drinking Alucard's blood. I stopped sucking, my eyes wide and I froze. "Oh, I think she just awoken from her frenzy." Alucard purred. I started remembering what had happened. I attacked Alucard, threatened Walter's life, and drank from my Sire. Not only that but he had touched me inappropriately and I had _enjoyed it_. My eyes returned back to normal and my nails shrank. I let go of my Sire's shoulders and withdrew my fangs. I slowly sat up, a bright blush on my cheeks. I used the back of my hand to wipe away any extra blood on my lips and chin. Alucard and I stared at each other for a long while. A wide, toothy grin was spread across his face. Lust was in his eyes and I could definitely tell that he was aroused. I was practically sitting over his hard bulge, I shuddered again. His grin only widened and he purposely thrusted his hips, rubbing his hard bulge against my groin through my panties. I squeaked and fisted his coat, my blush only brightened. Why must he do this in _front _of Walter?! I quickly pushed off of him and slid off of him. I rose to my full height and watched as my Sire sat up. I looked away, biting my lower lip and holding my hands behind my back.

"Sorry, Walter." I whispered, feeling ashamed for the way I had acted.

"That's quite alright, Miss. Victoria." The butler said with a smile as he faced me and bowed his head. "I'm glad you had fed finally." I gave a small smile, I did feel a lot better. The hunger was gone, the burning sensation was gone. I felt stronger, my senses have enhanced and my instincts were kicking in. I could sense all the humans in the household. I could hear everything, sense everything, and feel everything. "Have you healed properly?" Walter asked as he walked over. I glanced down at my chest, my smiled gone. Oh no, what if the blood didn't help and I was screwed? What if I'll never be able to heal properly again? I unbuttoned my shirt, not minding the two males, and looked down at my chest. There was no hole, no blood, not even a scar. I smiled brightly and looked down at my side, cupping it. The pain was gone and there was no mark.

"Yes, the blood worked." I whispered, I buttoned my shirt back up.

"Glad to hear it." Walter said. "I want you to start drinking two to three packs a night, Miss. Victoria. Keep your strength up." I groaned and hung my head.

"I don't want to go into _another _frenzy." I whined.

"You won't if you keep drinking your blood." Alucard said, standing up and towering over me. "I told you before, there's no going back now. You must drink or you'll go insane and hunt humans." I nodded my head, still not happy about this.

"Yes, Master." I whispered, my Sire snickered and the butler chuckled. I arched a brow at the two. Was I missing something? What was so funny?

"I'm no longer your Master, Seras. You drank my blood, you're your own vampire now." Alucard purred, my eyes became wide and I squeaked again.

"What?!" I barked. "I'm a No Life Queen?!" He smirked at me.

"Yes," He purred, suddenly everything became black.

* * *

**(Alucard's POV)**

"Yes," I purred, Seras paled. I watched her with an arch brow as she went cross eyed and fell backwards.

"Seras?" Walter whispered worriedly and walked over to her. I cackled like a madman.

"Police Girl actually fainted?!" I chuckled, the butler kneeled and lightly slapped her cheek a bit but she didn't awake. He sighed and looked back up at me.

"She's out cold." He said, I snickered and shook my head. I walked over to my young bride and scooped her up into my arms. I looked down at her pale but peaceful face and smirked. Such a silly little mate I had. I carried her over to her coffin bed and laid her down. I brushed her hair back, admiring my new Queen. "We should leave her alone to rest." Walter said as he started heading towards the door. But I didn't go anywhere, instead I sat down beside her on the bed. Walter clucked his tongue and left us alone. I drew my hand back and watched her sleep. Now that she was drinking her blood and was becoming stronger, perhaps we can mate. I smirked at the thought and lightly chuckled. That is if Seras was ready. I could easily pursue my little Draculina. I thought as my eyes roamed over her beautiful body. I brushed my fingers over her bare, soft legs. I wanted to corrupt my little one. I have wanted her for a very long time now. I cupped her cheek and leaned down a little. I brushed my lips over her cool ones, I moaned softly. I bit my lower lip, wanting to kiss her, wanting to fuck her, and certainly wanting to hold onto her forever. A small droplet of my blood dripped off my chin and splashed onto her lip. But she stayed asleep, frozen and unaware that I was here. I licked my lower lip clean of my blood and pulled away a little. My demon growled lowly, wanting our Draculina desperately too. I cupped the side of my neck, remembering when her fangs pierced me. That turned me on, I was so hard for her. I could feel two little holes in my neck and smirked.

I then cupped Seras' cheek and leaned down. I first licked up the small droplet of my blood on her lower lip and then kissed her hard. Her lips were delicious, so soft and warm under mine. It was like how I always imagined them to be. I growled lowly and forced myself to pull away. I looked away from my sweet little blonde. I should wait until she awakens. I looked back at her. But how long will that be? I don't think I can wait any longer for her. I rose to my full height and quickly walked off. I needed to find something to distract myself. I can't be molesting my Draculina right now. She just fed, she needs to rest. Later, if she's alright, I'll try mating with her. My dark crimson eyes glared at the bricked flooring as I left her room. I was absolutely furious. Why did I wait so long to take her as mine? Why was I so damn proud and stubborn when I first turned her?...When I first turned her, I didn't want to mate with her. I absolutely refused to even be by her because of the feelings I felt towards her. It wasn't until we started having missions together when I actually started paying attention to her again. When I saw her demon for the first time my demon fell for her. But the night when I fell in love with her was when she had a day-mare. I had found my little Draculina crying and standing in the middle of my chambers. I tried to be tough on her and order her to go back to her room but she absolutely refused, which was the first time she _ever _disobeyed me. She just kept begging me to let her stay because she didn't want to be alone. So, I let her stay. When I tried asking her what had bothered her she refused to answer. When I snooped her thoughts I found that she had a horrible family trauma when she was young. She had dreamt about it and came running to me for comfort. Out of all the people why did she come to me? I ignored her most of the time, I was tough on her...Why did she come to me? Though I was glad she came to me because if she hadn't who knows how I would feel about her now. Would I still find her a nuisance?

I chuckled and walked through my iron door, entering my chambers. I walked over to my throne and seated myself as I grabbed my bottle of blood. I uncorked it and took a gulp from the bottle. After she was finished crying I allowed her to fall asleep beside me in my coffin. Seras had curled up beside me, nuzzling my chest and wrapping her small arms around my long arm. I didn't sleep that night. I either stared at my coffin or watched her as she slept soundly, knowing that I was there to protect her from the evil in the world. Her scent was intoxicating, her round, soft pale face was sweet, her blonde locks were soft and beautiful...She was beautiful. That was the first time I had actually found my Childe sexually desirable. And even though I did found out that she was my mate that night, I still kept my distance from her. I didn't know how she felt. I didn't know how she would react. Would she even want me? I snickered at the old thought/memory. I guess I was just overacting because Seras accepted me rather well. I will take her as my mate quite soon. She'll forever be mine and I'll be hers.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**mya4snape ~ Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
